User talk:Getfuktup
Welcome to the wiki. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:59, 16 December 2007 (CET) :thanks been nice sharing ideas with you so far Simply Amazing 05:12, 19 December 2007 (CET) Please make the name in your signature recognizably similar to your registered name. Thanks! :) -- Armond Warblade 01:54, 20 December 2007 (EST) Please make the name in your signature recognizably similar to your registered name. Thanks! :) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:12, 28 January 2008 (EST) : but my registered name is getfuktup, kind of inappropriate? i really would like to keep my sig name, is it very important? Simply Amazing 18:54, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::Then register as Simply Amazing. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:01, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::: then i will lose all my stuff under this registered name, anyway to change my registered name? Simply Amazing aka getfuktup 19:07, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::You've only got like 54 contribs =/ — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:08, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::: And that's 54 contribs i'd like to keep, i mean, i'm not being an ass or anything, but is it really that important, i mean yours is skakid9090, Skadiddly isn't the same... basically what's the importance to having my Sig the same as my registered name, because when you post you're sig, clicking it brings you to your user page... soooo.. Simply Amazing aka getfuktup 19:43, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::::But when one's browsing discussions, one doesn't want to click every link to see who's talking. Ska's is ok because everyone here calls him "ska" anyway. -- Armond Warblade 21:12, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::::: well it's changed , but still if you're really interested in whose talking you'll click their sig otherwise you know who is talking because they left their Sig, i thought thats why we put tilda's at the end of our comment, so people know who left it, and if that's the case, why have a "nickname/signature" entry in the profile, if you want everyone to be known by their registered name. either way it's changed, but it's kinda goofy. Simply Amazing - gFu 22:13, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::::: See why it's annoying MEGA COCK MASTER 5000!!!!!!!!!! 22:15, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::: That's why there is Admins, and all i had to do was click it to see it was Skakid, Actually all you have to do is mouseover the link and it says his username in a small pop-up and in the bottom left hand corner of my IE and FIREFOX browser. whatever this is dead to me, it's not a big deal. And is this sig good? Simply Amazing - getFu! or Simply Amazing - gFu 22:47, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Both work. -- Armond Warblade 23:24, 30 January 2008 (EST) Rt/Mo Mo/N 600hp duo-farm team Hey I was curious did you ever post an updated version of this Build:Team - 600 Rit/Smite? I'd like to see this because this may seem easier to run then solo 330hp Rt/Mo thanks(XunRu 18:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC))